Apprenez moi sensei
by NanaNara
Summary: *KAKASAKU* Lisez vous verrez bien OS / Un peu OOC


**Titre: Apprenez-moi sensei.**

OS / Un peu OOC

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il ne me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

__________________________________________________________________________

-**KAKASHI-SENSEI VOUS ETES ENCORE EN RETARD!!!**

-Ah désolé j'ai rencontré un vieil ami et...

-**MENTEUR!!!**

Et voila une journée de plus où Kakashi arrivait en retard et se faisait réprimander par Naruto et Sakura.

-Et puis je vous ai est déjà dit d'oublié le 'sensei' vous êtes des jounins vous aussi à présent, nous sommes partenaires vous n'êtes plus mes élèves ^^. Vous avez tous bien grandis.

Naruto faisait le fier, Sasuke, revenu depuis un an, faisait l'impassible et Sakura rougit sous le regard de son ancien sensei.

Ce faisait déjà quelques temps que Sakura en pinçait pour son sensei, en faite depuis qu'elle avait comprit qu'elle n'aurait jamais Sasuke qui, lui, se trouvait de l'autre coté de la barrière.

-Nee, nee Kakashi c'est quoi notre mission aujourd'hui?

*Kakashi blasé*

-Naruto rappelle moi quel âge tu as et ton grade?

-Euh 19ans, jounin, pourquoi?

-Arrête d'agir comme un gennin de 12ans usuratonkashi!

*Et voila les yeux mouillé façon chat botté spécialité Narutoesque*

-Mais Sasu-chan...

*Violent coup de poing de la part d'un Sasu-chan on ne peut plus rougissant*

-Bah oui voyons Sasu-chan.

-Sakura, ce n'est pas parce que t'es une fille que je vais m'empêcher de te chidoriser la tête *sourire de psychopathe* et il en va de même pour vous _sensei_.

-Ahahah bon allons y...

Ils revinrent une semaine plus tard et plus tôt fatigué voire extenué. Apres leur rapport a l'Hokage, Kakashi s'éclipsa comme a son habitude suivit de près par les deux amants pressés de rentre chez eux ^^. Seule Sakura restait dans le bureau et semblait plutôt triste, avant que Sasuke revienne elle s'était rapproché de Naruto et ils passaient du temps ensemble. Maintenant que ses coéquipiers étaient en couple et avec Kakashi qui n'était présent que pendant la mission pas plus, elle se sentait de plus en plus seule.

Elle décida d'aller 'rendre visite' à Sai.

-Salut Sai, je rentre de mission et... comme d'habitude je me retrouve seule mais vient quand même te faire un petit coucou! ^^ *Elle souriait mais son visage s'assombrit*

-...

-Tu ne dis rien, ça ne m'étonne pas. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière je le ferais... Je te le jure, peut être même que j'aurais empêchée cette mission pour récupérer Sasuke... On pourrait être ensemble comme ça...

-...

-Bon j'y vais, je reviendrais bientôt, hein? ^^

Puis elle partit encore plus triste qu'a son arrivée

Elle aimerait aller le voire, qu'il l'a réconforte, l'a prenne dans ses bras, l'embrasse, l'aime... Mais c'est impossible, elle le sait. On ne lui a jamais vraiment connu de relation avec une femme ou même un homme, rien. Pourtant avec tous les bouquins qu'il lit ça doit être un sacré pervers...

Comme toujours la fleur de cerisier va rentrer chez elle, seule, manger, seule, regarder la télé, seule, dormir, seule. Elle enviait beaucoup de ses camardes en couple, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'est pas eu de propositions, au contraire, mais son cœur ne se tournait que vers cet homme, plus vieux, plus expérimenté, plus désintéressé...

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez elle quelqu'un l'attendait et son cœur rata un battement. Il était là.

-O.O Ka... Kaka... Kakashi-sensei?! Qu'est ce que vous faite là?!

-Kakashi, Sakura. Ka-ka-shi! Et arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'être vieux.

-Vous êtes vieux.

-T.T Et bien est-ce que ton vieillard d'ancien sensei peut entrer?

Elle ouvre la porte, le précède, le fait rentrer et ferme la porte. Elle se dépêche de calmer les battements de son cœur pouvant la trahir et se dirige vers la cuisine en lui proposant à boire. Apres avoir préparé du thé elle se rend au salon ou l'attend Kakashi devant la fenêtre.

-T'as été voir Sai? Comment il va?

-Hn, a votre avis?

-Est ce que c'est pour ça que tu as l'air si triste?

Il avait vu la tristesse dans les yeux de sa coéquipière alors qu'elle faisait tout pour la cacher.

-Oui et non.

-Oui? Tu regrette d'avoir ramener Sasuke?

-C'est pas ça... Le problème c'est qu'il m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui avant la mission, j'aurais du accepter...

-Tu l'aimes?

-Non et même si c'était le cas je ne vois pas ce que ça changerais... Je me dis que si j'avais accepté il aurait été content.

-Sakura! *Il ne cria pas mais sa voix était dur* ça fait un an maintenant! Oublis s'il te plait.

-Oublier? Comment je fais?

*Il haussa un sourcil puis soupira. Mais elle continua, les larmes montant, sa voix s'enroua*

-Alors encore une fois, juste une fois soyez mon sensei. Apprenez-moi, aidez-moi à oublier.

Le pauvre Kakashi se trouva pris au dépourvu devant elle, sa phrase voulait dire bien plus qu'il n'y paressait. Ou alors se faisait-il des films? Il l'aimait, mais rejetait cette idée, c'était son ancienne élève, devenue sa coéquipière, et puis, ils devaient avoir a peut près une dizaine d'années d'écart.

Il risqua quand même un geste vers elle, levant sa main vers le visage de la jeune femme.

Quand une main toucha ses cheveux, la rosée leva ses yeux et vit sur le visage de son vis à vis une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas: la confusion. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps, son coéquipier venait de l'attirer à lui et la serrait dans ses bras.

-Sakura, je sais que je ne suis qu'un vieux con a tes yeux, mais je veux bien t'aider, je veux être là si tu vas mal, je veux être là quand tu iras mieux, je veux... je veux...

Elle le regarda un instant, il rougissait et son œil regardait de gauche à droite ne sachant ou se fixer. Elle devait être entrain de rêver pensa-t-elle, Hatake Kakashi gêné?

Quand il vit qu'elle le regarda il posa son regard dans le sien ne sachant que faire. Elle prit les devant, avançant sa main vers le masque, il passa un doigt puis le fit glisser. Elle se dit qu'il était encore plus beau qu'elle l'avait imaginé dans ses rêves.

Puis elle osa, elle s'avança sur la pointes des pieds et l'embrassa, un petit baiser des plus chaste et le second fut plus passionné mais très tendre à la fois.

-Je t'aime Kakashi.

La déclaration de Sakura le surpris dans un premier temps mais il comprit vite que ses sentiments étaient partagés et se mit à sourire, un peu bêtement il faut le reconnaitre.

-Moi aussi Sakura je t'aime.

Apres s'être une fois de plus embrassé, ils se séparèrent à regret, puis la fleure se dirigea vers sa chambre et une fois dans l'embrasure la porte se retourna.

-Apprend moi... sensei.

La dernière chose que l'on pu voire fut la lueur perverse dans l'œil du 'sensei'.

-Avec joie...

***FIN***


End file.
